redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Billeo
Gender: Male Species: Mouse Place of Origin: Mossflower Woods Appearance: Young charcoal-furred mouse, grey/white below. Somewhat buff, with a broad chest. Wears a dark brown tunic with broad, black vertical stripes, over a blackish-brown long-sleeved shirt; also has a cloak of this same shade, the hood of which has earholes and is worn up most of the time. Has a broad black belt with a gold buckle, in which is stashed a gilded dagger in a proper sheath. Weilds a crossbow, the quiver strapped across his back. Also carries an intricately carved black horn, made from a giant snake's fang. Personality: Dashing, polite, and gallant when it comes to any and all ladies. A perilous warrior, and a dead shot with a crossbow; so good at it he is cool about it, never feeling he has to brag. Ready to risk life and limb for any worthy cause. Backstory SPOILERS FROM GINGIVERIAN IN HERE! Billeo was born a Gonfelin Theif, and was a direct descendant of the bloodline of Gonff. His sickly father predeceased his mother, who died giving birth to him. From an early age, he showed gallant and sophisticated tendencies which proved he was not cut out for the noisy, argumentative, theiving Gonfelin life. He finally got fed up and left it when he was just out of Dibbun age, moving in with an old hermit mouse called Grandfather. He never told anybeast he was a Gonfelin; only that the blood of Prince Gonff ran through his veins. Billeo had only lived with Grandfather for about two seasons when the Painted Ones completely destroyed the hut and slew Grandfather. Billeo escaped with only three things; his crossbow, his grandfather's horn, and his life. In fleeing from the Painted Ones, he happened upon Branchbounder Territory and nearly drowned in the swamp there. Wardah Branchbounder rescued him, and raised him with her other three sons as her own. As Billeo weilded a crossbow, Wardah's husband Walldoh trained him with the other young Branchbounders who also weilded various forms of arrow-shooting weaponry; the mouse far surpassed the others, and Walldoh made him Commander of the Branchbounder Strike force because of it. Billeo was put in charge of a deputation of Branchbounders bodyguarding several wounded Guosim on their journey to Redwall. On the way back, he and his crew happened upon Sy Stoneclaw and her friends, who were under attack from the Guttro Clan and Painted Ones. Billeo slew the Cheiftain of the Painted Ones, which caused the rest to retreat into Mossflower; he then escorted the travelers back to Branchbounder Territory, and later accompanied them when they, the Guosim, and the Branchbounders formed an alliance against the Ranks of the Shadow. During these journeys, Billeo became obviously smitten with the young Redwall mousemaid Tings; however, she did not reciprocate his infatuation, though she liked him a good deal. Upon meeting several escaped slaves of the Ranks, Billeo had a bit of competition for Tings' attentions; a poetic young slavemouse named Dula also lost his heart to her. As both mice were of a chivalrous bent of mind, they swallowed their pride and agreed to neither one get in the other's way or fight the other, letting Tings make up her own mind. However, there was still a bit of friendly competition between the duo; their antics caused much-needed comic relief for their comerades in the more serious situations. Billeo led his strike force in the final war against the Ranks, stationing himself at a vantage point where he could shoot any vermin trying to get at his friends from behind; he later left his post to rescue Dula, Tings, and the squirrel Raggle from the beserk ferret Moonclaw. It was during this battle that Dula was killed from behind by Akalle Bladewhip; Billeo tried to avenge him, but was beaten to it by Raggle. Billeo also was responsible for burning the Shadelair's Great Bridge, cutting many vermin off from escape; thusly, he was partially responsible for the death of The Black Shade himself. Billeo was unanimously elected cheiftain of the Branchbounders after the battle; he tried to decline, but nobeast would hear of it. He and Tings were later married; they returned to Branchbounder Territory, where she gave birth to twin sons, whom they named Dula and Raggle after their good comerades in arms. Raggle the Second later moved to Redwall and married a Sister there, and became the father of Samolus Fixa, thus making Billeo Samolus' grandfather. Category:Males Category:Mice Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Little Flower Characters